ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlie Corner
Charlie Corner is a sentient solar body and the tertiary antagonist in Boys vs. Girls 2. Background Origins Early origins Charlie Corner was born in the early 2000s. Throughout this decade, his origin remained unknown by nature although he remembered himself being born unaccompanied, parentless and bodyless; he came into existence as a rectangular and single-celled being belonging to an ancient race of entities — living planets, stars, moons, and comets — that possess vast matter and energy manipulation abilities, as the youngest of his kind. Despite spending his early years dwelling in extreme loneliness, he discovered the ability to manipulate molecules and matter, which led him to construct a protective core around himself. By 2010, he had successfully built enormous layers of gas, energy, and fire over the core which evolved into a star itself. Experiences on Earth Nevertheless, Charlie hated what he was and wished he were human. So he created a biological humanoid avatar, which was an extension of his consciousness, to explore the earth to learn and experience all of the civilizations he encountered. Why he chose Earth is unknown, but this came at a risk: if his physical form was destroyed, the star itself imploded and he would die. According to a girl named Helen McKeen, he moved from France to England in April of 2013, but the following month, he moved to the United States of America. Becoming a Cavalier At Tower Placement School, Charlie Corner met Natalia Thornton and was very taken with her. Thornton initially denied it, but she quickly realized that she was genuinely infatuated with him. Fearing her feelings for Corner could put her off task in leading the Cavaliers of Thornton — an offshoot of the Girl-Team — to victory, she approached him and told him if he did not join the Cavaliers, they could not maintain contact as he would do nought but distract her. Corner was surprised, but when she told him what the Cavaliers were like, he accepted her request. On May 19, Thornton learned that Helen McKeen, the interim Supreme Leader of the Boy-Team, was her sister, alarming and disturbing her. Corner comforted her over this realization. Physical appearance Charlie Corner is a mysterious, single-celled organism shaped physically like a rectangle. He has gathered gas, energy, and fire around him as a shell that emanates perpetually, essentially becoming a living star. His identity is his star's rectangular core, while his energy form could traverse the star and use matter it manipulated to make itself physically manifest. Charlie can mold the energy to create a humanoid form for himself, which he did so he could experience what it is truly like to be human. In order to interact with the intelligent lifeforms that populates the world, he created for himself an humanoid avatar who reflected his idea of a biological humanoid being. His human form is tall and handsome, with pale skin, light brown hair, and dark brown eyes. However, as he became more involved in the Darkness, his good looks gradually left him. His features became increasingly waxy and reptilian, his skin became bone-white, and the sclera of his eyes became red, with cat-like slits for pupils, like many Dark mutants.He wore a black cape. The transformation into this monstrous state is believed to have been the result of undergoing dangerous mutated transformations. His avatar is an extension of his own consciousness. However, it requires periodic returns to his main body to regenerate in the light of the star he is to continue functioning. Personality Charlie Corner was strong, sadistic, arrogant, violent, dangerous, and powerful. Corner was also slightly unhinged, which made him a feared opponent. He was cruel and extremely dark by nature, as he even rebuked his friendship with Natalia Thornton because she chose to quit pursuing her evil ends. Charlie relished the Darkness, to the extent of it altering his physical appearance. He had a strong hatred for Steven Thompson, possibly because of the threat he posed to Natalia. Charlie was also sadistic. When he captured Helen McKeen, he boasted about how he told Thornton of their plan and joyfully stated he would make their deaths slow and painful, exemplifying his psychotic nature. Corner was also intelligent, allowing him to fake loyalty to several Boy-Team members who, notably, had experience with spies. He was also smart enough to become a star and acquire an avatar. His motivations for relishing brutality are unknown, though it is known that he hates who he is and wishes he were a real human, which is probably a factor. Powers and abilities Powers *'Entity Physiology:' As the last member of a primordial race of rectangular entities with vast supernatural power, capable of manipulating matter and energy, Charlie Corner was extremely powerful, capable of quickly building immense fires, inflicting physical pain on others, and being capable of Teleportation over vast distances. *'Immortality:' He was immortal and could only be destroyed if his apparition took a fatal blow, implying that the actual star was indestructible. *'Molecular Manipulation:' Charlie was able to manipulate matter at a molecular level thanks to his mutantry, creating a hovercraft out of energy from his own being channeling from outer space into the surface of the earth. His most advantageous power is his performances in his hovercraft, which he created himself. He was immensely athletic, capable of performing great leaps and somersaults over huge distances, whilst in mid-flight at several hundred miles an hour, seemingly using the surrounding matter to propel the vessel, in a sword-fight with Summer Petersen. *'Superhuman Durability:' Charlie is also extremely durable and has an extremely quick reaction time. *'Solar Form:' Charlie was able to use his molecular manipulation to create protective energies around himself, essentially evolving into a star. He can manipulate the star he is on a molecular level. His identity is his star's rectangular core, while his energy form could traverse the star and use matter it manipulated to make itself physically manifest. *'Dark mutantry:' Corner experimented and pushed the boundaries of Dark mutantry, becoming very strong in the arts. He was able to effortlessly block the flamethrower on Summer Petersen's patrol pod by blocking it with his bare hand. He can mold the energy to create a humanoid form for himself. *'Biological Manipulation:' Charlie has also shown to be able to create and manipulate biological matter, including his own living avatar, which he created to experience what it is like to be human. **'Avatar Creation:' In order to interact with the intelligent lifeforms that populates the world, he created for himself an humanoid avatar who reflected his idea of a biological humanoid being. His avatar is an extension of his own consciousness. However, it requires periodic returns to his main body to regenerate in the light of the star he is to continue functioning. Abilities *'Laser sword fencing:' During his spy work for the Armies of Organa, Charlie Corner kept an unfinished laser sword attached to the inside of his jacket. He is seen finishing it overnight, this testifies to the fact that while most Boy-Team members need approximately two weeks to build a genuine laser sword, Corner could build one in that many days. Corner could wield it adequately, as shown when he forced Helen McKeen into submission in front of the dungeons. *'Genius-Level Intellect:' Charlie was exceptionally intelligent and logical, allowing him to fake loyalty to members of the Head of Twenty without arousing suspicion. This is also notable as they would have had experience with spies and insurgents during the first War. Appearances Boys vs. Girls 2 An insurgent, Charlie Corner pretended to serve the Armies of Organa while passing information to Natalia Thornton. Locating Summer Petersen Eventually, he worked directly under Helen McKeen, the interim Supreme Leader of the Boy-Team, while she was seeking out Summer Petersen, who had been forced into hiding. Corner waited outside, where he contacted pilot Liv Emerson and tipped her off on Petersen's whereabouts. When everyone but Petersen emerged, he argued briefly with Hendersen. Corner met Petersen afterwards, but then the quintet was targeted by Emerson, but they managed to escape aboard the Heartbreaker. Arriving at Thompson's house, Corner shared the couch with Hendersen until morning, where he learned McKeen was the sister of Natalia Thornton. The following night, he remained awake so he could finish building his laser sword. Second Battle of Tower Placement When Petersen and McKeen entered the detention bay, Corner ambushed the latter and tackled her to the ground, pinning her down. Petersen gave an attempt to slash Corner from behind, but he backhanded her in the gut, knocking her over. Corner revealed the truth to his adversaries and taunted them about their trusting him, and said he would give them a slow, painful death. However, Petersen pushed him down the stairs, forcing him to teleport warning that he would be "overpowered". Minutes later, Corner realized that the International Alliance was moving to crush the Armies of Organa inside Tower Placement. Seeing a golden opportunity, Corner stood by the assembled army of Zira Miranda Grover and alongside a confident Xydarone IV. Together, they prepared to lead them into the school, but a gigantic blast from the U.S. Government forces led by President Roxanne Waterston decimated them all. It is unknown how Corner escaped the blast. Battle at the Cave of the Gargoyle and death Charlie Corner led a battalion of Imperial troopers during the Battle of the Cave of the Gargoyle. Near the end of the battle, Corner flew into battle against Summer Petersen, Cassie, and Kayliah on a hovercraft he created by channeling energy from his own being from outer space into the surface of the earth. He drew his laser sword, honed by his energy, and slashed repeatedly at Petersen before driving it into Kayliah, injuring her to the point of almost dying. Cassie had Kayliah throw her at Corner, allowing her to tackle him and throw him off his own aircraft. Corner dropped to the ground with his eyes wide open and his mouth slightly open. His fingers were seen slightly closing after he collapsed. With his avatar damaged beyond repair, Corner soon died from his injury, with his rectangular identity presumably disintegrating. Legacy After his death, Natalia told Helen about him. She explained that after the war, Charlie had slipped far into the Darkness and began to become distorted in appearance and lose his handsomeness due to his immersion into evil mutantry. His immense interest in the Darkness also resulted in his estrangement with Natalia, who had infuriated him by turning away from the evil path. At the time he had failed to truly understand her aversion, as he had become so insecure and blinded by his attraction to the Darkness that he imagined she would find his skills in Dark mutantry, and how they enhanced his connection to the cosmos, impressive. Relationships Natalia Thornton Charlie's friendship with Natalia Thornton was probably the only thing that truly brought joy to his life. He first met Natalia when he transferred to Tower Placement School. He was very taken with Natalia and was drawn to her dark nature and physical beauty, which had already been tainted by black magic, but left him smitten nonetheless. Natalia quickly realized that she was genuinely infatuated with him, though she initially denied it. However, she quickly decided that her feelings for Corner could put her off task in leading the Cavaliers of Thornton to victory, so she approached him and told him if he did not join the Cavaliers, they could not maintain contact as he would do nought but distract her. Charlie, however, already would have been happy to join her. He also comforted her over the revelation that she was related to Helen McKeen. After the battle and the end of the Cavaliers, their relationship began to grow strained. Natalia had seen the error of her ways, which made Charlie furious. She was offended by many of Charlie's views and disliked the qualities that his friends were bringing out in him. Given time over again, Charlie would never have done many of the things he did, but at the time he did not truly understand her aversion. He was so insecure and blinded by his attraction to the Darkness that he imagined she would find his skills in Dark mutantry, and how they enhanced his connection to the cosmos, impressive. Ironically, Natalia might have grown to love Charlie romantically (she certainly loved him as a friend) if he had not loved Dark mutantry so much, and been drawn to such loathsome acts. References Category:2000s births Category:2010s deaths Category:Aliens Category:Boys vs. Girls characters Category:Boys vs. Girls locations Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:French characters Category:Geniuses Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Collaborated characters Category:English characters